


the new roomate

by dorkydemigods



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Solangelo AU, solangelo, solangelo college au, solangelo fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkydemigods/pseuds/dorkydemigods
Summary: the one where will is rachel & nicos new roomate and rachel asks them out for each other
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 28





	the new roomate

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this 2 weeks ago & forgot abt it oops

Nico groaned and looked at the pile of books next to him. Time to start working. He had just opened his textbook when the door to his dorm opened.   
"Hey, Rachel, can you close the door behind you?" he asked, not taking his eyes off his math book.   
"Rachel? Who's Rachel?" a voice asked behind him.   
Nico turned around to see a tall, blond guy standing in front of him. Nico felt his cheeks go pink.   
"Sorry. I thought you were my roommate. She went out to buy stuff for the dorm and when you walked in I thought you were her because I was studying and didn't see who it was and I should stop talking now."   
The new guy laughed. "I'm Will. Will Solace. Just got here today."  
"Nice. Where are you staying?"   
"Here."  
"Oh. Right." said Nico, slapping his forehead. "The principal said we would be getting a new roommate, but she didn't say how soon you were coming. Sorry." He gave Will an apologetic smile.   
"It's fine. My flight came in early anyways. I was supposed to arrive tomorrow." Will explained.   
"Oh. Where are you from?"   
"Texas. How about you?"   
"I'm Italian."   
"Cool. I should, um, go unpack. Where's my room?"   
"Down the hall, third door to the left."  
"Thanks." Will said and walked away.   
Nico sighed and turned back to his work. A floorboard creaked behind him. He turned around and saw Rachel picking up the groceries she bought from the floor. She was trying to make it look like she just walked in but failed miserably.   
"Rachel!" Nico stared at her. She stood frozen for a moment, then grinned.   
"Hey Neeks," she said calmly, as if Nico had not just caught her eavesdropping on his and Will's conversation.   
"You were eavesdropping, weren't you?" he asked, still staring.   
"Maybe," she said, still grinning.   
"Why?"  
"I wasn't even really eavesdropping," she said. "I was about to come in but you two were talking so I didn't want to interrupt."  
"So basically you were eavesdropping."  
"Fine, I was eavesdropping," she said, throwing up her hands. "Anyways, do you like him?"   
"What?"  
"Do you like him?" she repeated slowly, as if Nico was a baby.   
"What do you mean?"   
"Stop pretending Nico. You know what I mean."   
"Yeah, i guess. He seems nice."   
"Hmm"   
Just then, Will walked into the room and sat on the couch next to Rachel. Nico noticed a small pride flag pin on his shirt. From the way Rachel was looking at him, he guessed Rachel had seen it too.   
"Hi Will. Im Rachel, your other roomate," Rachel said and smiled to him. "Have you unpacked your stuff?"   
"Yeah I did. There's just a few more things to sort out," Will replied.   
"Nice."  
"Cute pin," Nico said.   
"Thanks," said Will.   
"So are you both free at 2? We could get some lunch to celebrate our new roomate," Rachel asked.   
"Yep, I'm free," Nico said.   
"Me too," said Will.   
"Great. But I'm not. Doesn't matter, you two can go on without me," Rachel said and winked at Nico. She got up from the sofa, walked to her room and shut the door.   
"Did she just-" Will said.   
"Ask us out for each other? I guess so," Nico said. "So, um, do you wanna get some McDonalds?"   
"Sure," Will replied. "Let's go"   
Nico grinned. Maybe college wasn't going to be so bad after all.


End file.
